


Crescents and Rubies

by ReasonableDaemonette



Category: RWBY
Genre: An Engineer's Passion, Gun Kink, Masturbation, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonableDaemonette/pseuds/ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a thing for weapons, and Crescent Rose more than any other. Second Person POV, from Crescent Rose's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescents and Rubies

Ruby had decided that today was going to be special. The rest of the team was caught up in a weapon engineering project she had finished early, and had slipped off to a little used training room to give you a little special attention.

Where others hands would brutally strip your screws in their haste, Ruby was so gentle you felt yourself coming apart in her hands. The scent of gun oil wafts through the air as she slowly rubs down your exposed parts. She leans in and inhales the heady mix of dust and lubricant, giving a small shiver as she does.

She reaches her oil-slicked hands down her shirt and up her skirt, enraptured by the feel of oil between quickly heating skin. As her breath begins to come heavier, Ruby casts you a speculative look. Catching her drift, you find that just this once, you don't mind a little haste.

As she finishes reassembling you, she whirls you around in scythe form, your newly sharpened blade piercing the cement floor and sending a small shiver of anticipation up your frame. Ruby lifts herself up onto your shaft, spinning into a supine position on top of you.

With a slow, luxurious stretch, she pushes herself slowly towards your most sensitive spot, your shaft nuzzled between her heaving chest and quivering hips. Gently, oh so gently, she presses down on your trigger, your anticipation slowly building until the invisible line is crossed, and a half inch bullet speeding through you vibrates your whole shaft against the wetness between her legs.

Ruby looks down at you with half-lidded eyes, and luxuriously slides herself down your shaft, moaning at the protrusions and heat pressing into her panties. With one leg stretching lewdly down your length, she hooks her foot around your bolt handle, and a small shudder runs through you as your bolt cycles and you build yourself up to fire once again.

From her stretched out position, Ruby begins to press herself back onto you, then reconsiders. She hooks one leg around, loosens her grasp, and swings underneath you. The edge of your magazine catches the very tip of her breast as she rotates around, the sharp pain settling down in her core as something much more pleasurable.

She files that thought aside for later consideration, and hits the magazine release. The blocky shape lands in her budding cleavage before it gains too much force, the metal edges digging slightly into the sensitive skin and sending another jolt between her legs.

She sets the half filled magazine gently on the ground, then reaches for the cross marked magazine, kissing the shell casing of the magnum round at the top as. As she swings back around on top of you, she gently presses the magazine against your waiting opening. You feel yourself shudder as she tightens her arms around you, locking the magazine in place, and an excited vibration runs through you as she gives it a final smack to make sure it's seated correctly.

She spins around on top of you balanced on a single arm, caressing your bolt handle with one hand, and your trigger with one toe. As ruby stretches along you to depress the trigger, the sudden shock of the round firing jolts an inch of your length sliding against her clit. She gives a shudder of her own as the last of the normal rounds hits the backstop, then makes up her mind and pulls her panties off as well.

As she sets her self down on your exquisitely polished shaft, Ruby finds herself pressing down further, searching for that bit of extra stimulus. Reining herself in for the pleasures yet to come, she reaches up over her head, grabs your bolt handle, and pivots to draw it back. She arches upwards, gives the rounded bolt handle a wet kiss, and then rams the bolt closed.

The vibration as the magnum shell is chambered shakes both your core and hers, and then she is stretching back downwards, searching for the sensitive spot that will send both you and her into violent motion. Her toe finds your trigger, gives it a single loving caress, then presses down.

Thunder roars, concrete cracks, and the horizontal grooves she had lovingly etched for grip suddenly provide her a different, but still sublime friction as your whole frame recoils backwards from release and drags the grooves across her sensitive lips. Her spasms of pleasure pull the smoothly oiled bolt back, ejecting the still smoking magnum round, and without even waiting for the stars to clear from her eyes she slams your bolt back into position

Another shot, and another, and another, hammer through you, driving you backwards and up, and her further into bliss. A final shot rings through the training room, and the concrete you are pierced into shatters before her desire does

As you and she tip over, she stretches out one arm to catch herself, her other hand still clutching you to her chest. Her weight landing on her soaking pussy drives you up and in, sending an involuntary flinch through her, and the flinch only drives her further and harder along you. Awash in desire, she continues humping your frame, until the arm supporting her collapses in orgasm.

The two of you land in a pile, you still smoking gently out of your barrel, she clutching you to her chest as she rides out the orgasm, and her breathing slows to contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge, with minimal editing to fit it into paragraph from.


End file.
